Une force diluvienne
by sakka-kun
Summary: Une pluie diluvienne s'abat en pleine nuit sur le camp d'Alexander. Les coups de tonnerre sont énormes, les éclairs aveuglants, et dans tout ce merdier, les hommes se planquent là où ils peuvent. Chesterfield n'ayant pas beaucoup le choix, se réfugie seul dans la forêt puis se laisse aller au spectacle avant d'être distrait par un certain caporal et par de traîtres sentiments.


**Comme ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit sur Blutch et Chesterfield: voilà.**  
**Bon, c'est un truc fait rapidement alors m'en voulez pas trop si c'est pas le plus beau truc que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant. **

**Sinon enjoy !**

**XXX**

La pluie s'abattit si brutalement sur le camp que personne ne put se protéger. Des trombes d'eau tombaient du ciel tellement violemment que les tentes n'y résistait pas. La toile se déchirait sous le poids des projectiles et bientôt, tous les soldats se massèrent sous des abris de fortune ou sous le porche de la maison qu'habitait l'Etat-Major. Le vent soufflait fort et il s'en fut souvent de peu pour que les cantines ne s'envolent, emportée par la colère des éléments. Le sol gorgé de liquide aspirait tous ceux qui s'y aventurait, attirés par la force de succion de la boue noire qui avait englouti les mottes de terre. L'air était pourtant chaud, extrêmement lourd même, et l'humidité ne s'en était pas en allée avec l'arrivée du déluge. Depuis plus d'une semaine une sécheresse monstrueuse avait sévi, stoppant tous les combats avec elle, et on avait rapidement commencé à se plaindre du temps. Ce qu'il se passait pourtant à présent n'était en rien enviable et à choisir, la plupart des gens aurait pris le soleil. Ce genre de changement était fréquent en Louisiane, chez ces personnes qui côtoyaient les crocodiles et les moustiques, mais en Caroline du nord c'était une première. Une première qui avait pris les armées par surprise et fait reculer.

Au milieu de tout ce merdier, Cornélius Chesterfield courait en direction des bois pour avoir au moins un feuillage qui le protégerait. Dans son uniforme bleu, foncé par la pluie, il tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper aux gouttes qui lui martelaient le corps. Ses cheveux roux se retrouvaient plaqués sur son front et un épais filet d'eau dégoulinait le long de son menton. Ses yeux bleus se fermaient souvent à cause de ses cils trop lourds pour bien les garder ouverts, ses paupières trop faibles pour ce genre de climat.

Un éclair zébra soudain le ciel, suivi presque immédiatement d'un tonnerre assourdissant qui le fit sursauter. Redoublant d'efforts pour aller se planquer dans la forêt, il ne prêta pas attention aux applaudissements des autres soldats restés plus en arrière dans le camp. Enfin, après une lutte acharnée, il arriva sous le couvert des branches qui laissaient quand même la pluie passer. Il partit donc sous un marronnier centenaire qui se révéla être un très bon abris, même si le sergent recevait toujours de l'eau en pleine face. Puis, contre l'écorce dure de l'arbre, il se laissa glisser avant de sentir le sol sous ses fesses et de passer ses bras autour de ses genoux pliés. Laissant ensuite son esprit vagabonder, il se mit à fixer le ciel de la nuit obstrué par d'énormes nuages qui donnaient cette impression de pouvoir étouffer quelqu'un. Les éclairs déchiraient l'obscurité en de longs serpents de lumière violet ou blanc, accompagnés d'un fracas assourdissant semblable à la chute de plusieurs arbres en même temps mais en mille fois plus fort. Ce genre de craquement sinistre et envoûtant à la fois qui donne des frissons dans le dos rien qu'à y penser.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand le sergent commença à ne pas aimer ses vêtements mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau de son corps bien bâti. Alors il enleva graduellement sa veste puis sa chemise avant de se mettre tout simplement en caleçon puisque l'air était assez chaud pour qu'il se le permette. Il plia ensuite ses effets et les posa à côté de lui pour finalement se remettre à regarder en l'air tandis que l'eau continuait de ruisseler sur son corps. Son torse musclé se recouvrit à la fois de pluie et de sueur sous la moiteur ambiante qui rendait ses membres suintant. Son slip fut vite fait tiède et dans ce tissu agréablement chaud, Chesterfield sentit une sorte d'excitation monter en lui. Ses joues se colorèrent un peu de rouge et il tenta tant bien que mal de réfréner ce besoin naturel que les hommes au front avaient si souvent du mal à assouvir. Bon... A vrai dire un maillot aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier et presque transparent comme une vitre relevait plus de l'excitation pure et dure mais quand même... C'était plutôt confortable.

Le sergent laissa quelques doigts se balader sur le tissu et il frissonna de plaisir en sentant le frôlement de sa peau sur son membre qui se durcit un peu plus. N'y tenant pas plus longtemps, il glissa sa main dans son caleçon et étouffa un gémissement de plaisir quand il exerça une forte pression sur son pénis. Il commença alors à le parcourir de toute sa hauteur sans plus faire attention à la pluie, aux flash de lumière et au bruit autour de lui. Tout ce qui paraissait avoir une quelconque importance était à présent le plaisir amer de la frustration qui l'obligeait à se soulager de cette façon. Se mordant une lèvre sous la force de l'impulsion et papillonnant des cils, il ne fut pas surpris d'imaginer Blutch : ses yeux, son visage, ses mains, son dos, sa poitrine, ses jambes, ses fesses... Si bien qu'après moins d'une minute, il jouit à l'image de son corps nu en murmurant son nom.

Il balança la tête en arrière, contre l'écorce de l'arbre, retira sa main de son slip blanc, et se mit à fixer les arcs de lumière qui déchiraient la nuit avec fracas. Puis il ne bougea plus. L'eau glaciale qui ruisselait sur son corps de braise avait raison de ses pensés en plus de son caporal qui ne faisait que lui échapper à chaque occasion. Il s'était récemment rendu compte qu'il était fou amoureux de cette petite teigne et son attitude vis-à-vis de lui en avait fait les frais. Du coup, un jour où il avait tenté de lui faire sa déclaration, le caporal lui avait demandé pourquoi il était aussi changeant et cette question avait coupé toute motivation à Chesterfield qui s'était muré dans le silence et la honte. En vérité il n'aimait pas trop la perspective d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme qui se trouvait être on sait qui. Ainsi, il tentait de se tenir loin de lui et de l'éviter le plus possible. En fait il avait peur. Il était terrifié d'où ce genre de sentiments allaient le mener, de ce qu'il était capable de faire à cause d'eux, de la réaction du protagoniste de son histoire d'amour tumultueuse. La pluie redoubla d'effort à la grande surprise du sergent qui leva les yeux qui furent vite aveuglé par un éclair d'une force inouïe. L'air étouffant autour de lui ne fit que le faire se sentir encore plus oppressé dans sa détresse et l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau à présent froide lui rappela qu'il était seul.

Indéniablement seul.

Décidant que toute cette mascarade avait assez duré, Chesterfield se leva puis attrapa son pantalon avant de commencer à l'enfiler. Si quelqu'un le voyait comme ça, il était bon pour dix mois de ballottements de camps en camps à cause de sa réputation. Le vêtement trempé n'avait rien d'agréable, vraiment absolument rien, mais le sergent continua avec sa chemise qu'il boutonnait tout juste quand, derrière lui, il entendit un éternuement qui lui arracha un sursaut et presque un infarctus. Alors, délaissant son activité, il se retourna brusquement et discerna une silhouette tenter de s'échapper en longeant le tronc. Il empoigna brutalement son bras et fit voler l'intrus sous lui, coincé entre son corps et l'écorce du marronnier, avec violence. Quand un éclair déchira encore le ciel et que la lumière vint éclairer le visage de l'inconnu, les yeux du rouquin s'arrondirent et, tandis qu'il le lâchait, il bafouilla gauchement, sans pour autant se déplacer.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien de se retrouver nez à nez avec Blutch. Mais attention ! Blutch oui, mais Blutch pantelant et rougissant. Sous la montagne de muscles de son supérieur, il baissait les yeux et respirait vite et fort. Il ne tentait même pas de s'en aller et encore moins de protester. De petits frissons parcouraient son corps et il serrait chacune de ses jambes contre l'autre en gigotant, mal à l'aise. Chesterfield, pensant être la cause de cette gêne, s'éloigna d'un pas mais il fut bien rapidement ramené à sa précédente place, voire même beaucoup plus proche du caporal qui s'appuyait fort contre lui les bras posés sur son dos. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'aîné et lorsqu'il se plaqua encore plus contre lui en frottant son bassin contre le pantalon trempé du sergent en lâchant un petit gémissement le roux dit :

-Je suis un peu perdu, Blutch...

Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à la déclaration et prit plutôt le visage du rouquin en coupe avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le plus grand, complètement pris de court, mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et il ne manifesta aucune désapprobation. A la place, il souleva un peu le cadet et le cala contre lui et le tronc de l'arbre sans pour autant arrêter les frottements qu'il entretenait sur le membre dressé du caporal. Il introduit ensuite sa langue dans la bouche de Blutch et dévora avidement les baisers brutaux qu'il lui prodiguait. Quelques suçons et maints grognements plus tard, le cadet déclama, tandis que son partenaire lui léchait le cou :

-Cornélius ! Baises moi ! Baises moi ! Prends moi sur le champ et baises moi tellement fort que je ne puisse plus m'asseoir pour les dix ans à venir ! Mets ta putain de bite dans mon cul et fais moi crier à m'en faire péter les cordes vocales ! Je te veux depuis trop longtemps. Je te veux toi, ta bite, ton amour, ton torse, putain encules moi. Enc-

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge en sentant trois doigts s'immiscer brusquement dans son intimité et il lâcha un petit cri, suivit d'un glapissement et de longs soupirs. Chesterfield, pendant ce temps là, ne faisait plus attention ni à la pluie, ni aux orages sinistres qui grondaient au-dessus de lui. Son pénis lui faisait mal à se retrouver complètement pressé contre son pantalon et il n'hésita pas à l'enlever avant de presque arracher les vêtements de son subalterne qui se laissa faire en se tripotant les tétons. Puis il se fit violemment retourner face au marronnier tandis que le sergent tenait fermement ses fesses en main et prenant bien soin de se frotter contre son bassin sans pour autant le pénétrer.

Lorsque finalement le caporal le supplia une énième fois de le sodomiser, il ne tint plus et s'enfonça brutalement dans l'anus du cadet qui cria à s'en faire péter le poumons, heureusement couvert par un autre coup de tonnerre. Amorçant de frénétiques va et vient, Chesterfield oublia tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et fit hurler son compagnon de plaisir et de douleur en lui pinçant les tétons, ce qui lui arrachait des glapissements incontrôlés en plus de vifs frissons qui le firent jouir une première fois sans pour autant que l'aîné s'arrête à ce moment ci. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant d'éjaculer dans le bassin du caporal et quand ceci fut fait, alors que tous deux se laissaient retomber sur le sol détrempé, Blutch murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Oh putain... Putain, je sens ton sperme remonter à contre sens dans mon cul de roi... Oh putain de merde...

Il posa sa tête contre le torse puissant du roux.

-Merde Blutch... Est-ce qu'on avait une raison de le faire de cette façon...? Je veux dire : aussi brutalement ?

-Si tu ne m'avais pas pris sur le champ je t'aurais attaché à ce putain d'arbre et je me serais mis à baiser avec toi en me mettant dessus.

Silence.

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'as entendu.

-C'est pas la première fois que tu te branles en pensant à moi, tu sais.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Trop occupé à t'écouter.

Le caporal embrassa Chesterfield.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-On devrait peut-être se rhabiller avec toute cette pluie...

-Peut-être.

Autre silence.

-J'ai bien aimé tes gémissements.

Le sergent reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes qui fut rapidement remplacé par quelques rires étouffés et de petits baisers amoureux. L'eau continua à marteler leurs corps nus, puis, au bout d'un long moment, le roux se leva, invitant son compagnon à faire de même, puis tout deux remirent leurs habits avant de s'embrasser à nouveau sous le fracas assourdissant d'un orage qui ne connaissait pas la pitié. Puis ils s'assirent épaule contre épaule en discutant, sous le marronnier centenaire, en regardant le ciel s'illuminer quelques fractions de secondes à chaque éclair sous les acclamations des autres soldats au loin.

Et pour peu, Blutch et Chesterfield aurait pu croire que ces éclats de voix leurs étaient destinés, comme pour féliciter leur union.


End file.
